Tidus's Story
by Eien89
Summary: This is my first Final Fantasy story. Tidus is the summoner, with Wakka, Lulu and Yuna as guardians. Please excuse the wierdness. Ch 5 up! R&R people!
1. Prologue: New Beginnings

"Yay!" Tidus shouted as the final bell rang, ending the last class of the last day of school. Everyone ran for the door, but before he could get out, the teacher called to him.

"Don't think that because summer started you can ignore everything. Because of your grades, I expect to see you here for summer school." The teacher lectured him.

" My parents are taking me to the isle of Besaid, to learn the arts of summoning. We are leaving now." Tidus told the teacher.

" Then we should stop you. Can't have an absolute failure as a savior of Spira, can we?" Tidus started yelling.

"Where do you come off lecturing me, asshole? You aren't one of my parents! I'm leaving for Besaid, and there is nothing you can do to stop me from getting on the ship and leaving!" He stormed out, and climbed in his parent's waiting carriage, and began the uneventful trip to the ship that would change his life forever.


	2. The New Summoner

_**Five months later…..**_

"This is easy, man. When am I summoning aeons, Father?" Tidus asked the high priest.

"When you can show that you are prepared, mentally and physically. The magic involved is very strong," was the high priest's answer.

"I am ready, Father. If you gave me the chance to show you, I could prove myself," Tidus complained. The high priest relented at last.

"You must first enter the Cloister of Trials within this temple, with but a sole guardian. There, you must pray to the fayth within."

Tidus prepared for the Trials, and chose for his guardian one of his greatest friends.

"Man, what did ya choose me for, ya?" Wakka asked his friend.

" Of the people I had to choose, I trust you the most. Even over Yuna," he said, referring to his lover, his guardian and the white mage Yuna, daughter to the last high summoner Lord Braska.

They proceeded through the Cloister, and stopped before a great door. Wakka stood to the side, and said," don't take to long man. I don't want to turn into one of those living statues." Tidus walked through the door, and inside, stood in front of the large mirror before him. Performing the prayer, he knelt in front of it, and the figure of a small girl clad in purple robes appeared before him. The Hymn to the Fayth grew louder.

" Do you wish to free the world from the evil and suffering of Sin, summoner?"

"Yes, I do. I want Spira to be free of Sin's evil forever. That is my goal." Tidus spoke strongly.

"As it is the goal of all before you. Rid the world of Sin forever, and keep your own life to see the results. The goal of a summoner: the Eternal Calm." The fayth shook her head sadly.

"I am Alison Avianor, and to summon me is to summon Valefor, the Avian Fayth. Do you wish to be free, summoner?" she asked as she grabbed his arm, lifting him from the floor, and was absorbed into his soul. Tidus collapsed, exhausted.

Wakka tapped his foot in impatience. It had already been two hours since Tidus had entered the Trials, and he still had not emerged. The door opened and Tidus stumbled out, almost falling, and Wakka caught him. They began walking to the front of the temple. As the doors got closer, Tidus regained a measure of strength, preparing himself for what was ahead.

They went outside, and he stopped in the courtyard. He began the summoning, waving his staff around as he prayed. The ground below glowed with power, and the power coalesced into several orbs, which shot into the air. A distant screech was heard above, and the form of the aeon Valefor shot down out of the sky, landing in front of Tidus, who, bowing before it, reached out to scratch its neck. Everyone oohed and ahhed a few times, and he sent Valefor away with a wave of his hand, and began the long walk home.

On the path beyond the square, he felt an arm go around his waist.His arm snaked out as he pulled his lover closer. Yuna wrapped her arms around him and their lips met in a tender kiss. She let her hands wander lower and lower, and he responded to her touch. She broke away, and after looking down, Tidus looked up at her and asked, "If you aren't going to calm it down, why wake it up?"

"I like to make you squirm, silly. Besides, an idiot could see that you need more rest after that summoning. It took a lot out of you."

"Not enough I wouldn't mind spending a night with you as celebration," he assured her. They began the walk back to his house, and he stumbled, falling before she could catch him. He was already unconscious as she began to drag him to her house.

this isn't the whole chapter, but the rest wiill be up by next week.


	3. The Pilgrimage Begins

The sun glared in his eyes as he awoke the next morning, with a killer headache, which faded as he sat up and looked beside him on the bed at Yuna. Her arms were entwined around his waist, and as he moved she snuggled against him and her grip tightened. When he stood, he promptly sat right back down again as pain shot through his head. His groan of pain must have woken Yuna up, because her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck, and she kissed the back of his neck, right behind his ear. He tried to stand when the pain lessened a little, and he succeeded as he moved about to get dressed. Yuna remained in bed and fell back asleep.

'Wake up sleepyhead,' Tidus said, cuddling up to Yuna, who rolled over sleepily.

She groaned in protest ass he lifted her up and set her on the floor. A few minutes later, she was going downstairs after getting dressed. Tidus's parents were standing in the kitchen with Lulu, who was glaring at them. They glared at her as she walked into the kitchen.

'Where's our son? He didn't come home last night, and we figured he'd be over here with you,' Sir Jecht yelled angrily.

Everyone knew that Tidus's father beat him on a regular basis. Only the love of his friends kept him from suicide, ridding the world of his presence.

'He stayed here last night. He passed out from exhaustion after the summoning, and I had to drag him here. It was closer than your house,' Yuna told him.

'Fine. But he's coming home with us, now.' Jecht said. Lulu stepped forward.

'Sir Jecht,' she said coldly, 'why do you beat him? You even stabbed him once. That time, we barely saved him. A few more minutes and he would have been dead.'

'What makes you think I did all those things to him? He gets picked on at school and beat up.' Sir Jecht said angrily.

'That is improbable. To fight in the temple where he is schooled is a crime against Yevon. To do so would get you strung up in the square and beaten with a stick in front of all the village.' Her eyes began to crackle, glowing with dark energy. Her hands rose, glowing with black power.

'If you **EVER **lay your hands on him again, Yevon help me, you won't live long enough to see the things I do to defile your corpse after your soul is gone.' Her hand gestured towards Jecht, and him and his wife flew out the door.

Three days later… 

Tidus shoved some clothes into a bag on his bed. Jecht entered the room, and his body tensed.

'Finally going on your pilgrimage, eh?' he asked.

'Yeah. What do you care?' he answered coldly.

'Well… I wanted to ask you… if I could travel with you… maybe redeem myself…' his shoulders dropped. Tidus smiled coldly.

'That wouldn't be a good idea. You see, I'm not supposed to talk with you. If Lu found out that I was, I'd probably be strung up by my ankles. She would do the same thing if I tried to take you with me. But, I'll tell her you asked.' Jecht left the room, and immediately came back in, a look of pure terror on his face.

'Oh shit. Psycho psychic bitch heard,' he said, grabbing his pack and running out the door. He ran into an angry Lulu, who grabbed him by his ear and dragged him down the stairs.

'Lu, I didn't mean to stay so long. I was packing some extra clothes.' He explained to her.

'But you did. Yuna was worried that he might have killed you. Why did he look so sad when he left your room?' she asked innocently. He told her reluctantly that Jecht wanted to travel with them, and a look of fury crossed her face, and she turned back towards the house and her arms rose. Tidus yelled at her to stop, but she was beyond hearing him.

'As your summoner, I order you to stop!' he yelled at her. She paused long enough to glare at him, and continued to cast her spell. The spell oozed towards Jecht, and smacked him. He collapsed, and Lulu smirked. She looked back and saw Tidus glaring at her.

'It is just a small imagining spell. Since you obviously don't want me to kill him, he is now imagining that I am doing what I said I would do. It must feel horrible,' she said, grinning wickedly. Her grin faded under Tidus's glare. She walked away from him, mumbling under her breath. He walked towards the village square, where the rest of his guardians were waiting.

As he approached, Yuna looked at him sadly. She walked up to him and embraced him, her arms sliding around his neck as they kissed, her lips passionately pressing against his. They broke away when they heard the throat-clearing noise. 'What? It isn't like we're stripping each other.' Everyone looked away, embarrassed for gawking. Except for Lulu, who stared at him with a warning look, then walked over to him.

'I apologize for my earlier actions. They were uncalled for and I should've controlled myself. Sir Jecht my come if he wishes, but if you begin to complain, I reserve the right to say I told you so.' She bowed low, and turned to walk back to everyone, and they began to walk toward the dock, where their boat was waiting to take them to Kilika.

this is the last time i will ask before updating: who is going to guess what Yuna and Tidus are going to do next? free strawberry pocky to whoever guesses!


	4. The Sending, and the mysterious cleric

The waves of the sea lapped against the side of the boat as it sailed from Besaid to Kilika. Lulu and Wakka were alone in the cabin they shared… (Sorry, uncontrollable urge, couldn't stop myself!) and Tidus and Yuna were laying on the upper deck staring at the cloud formations.

'Kilika sighted, Captain!' yelled one of the lookouts. The captain asked how far off, and the estimated reply was 'about twenty meters distant, sir!' Tidus and Yuna stood, gazing towards Kilika, then almost fell back in shock. The docks of Kilika were shattered, and many dead floated in the water, wrapped in white cloth and kanji-covered talismans, the blessings of Yevon for the dead. The boat beached itself (on the beach, obviously!) and Tidus leapt off with Yuna, the rest of his guardians following close behind.

'Lord Summoner, are you going to perform the sending before going to the temple?' one of the men asked of him. Tidus' shoulders slumped in grief of death and dying. He nodded, and the men around wept in relief. He walked out onto the water, swinging his staff in the mystic pattern of sending, praying to Yevon for the souls of the dead. Many people stood on the beach watching.

Pyreflies poured out of the bodies, and sent to the Farplane. The guardians gasped in awe at the large amount of them. A robed figure appeared in the crowd as the sending was complete, and Tidus collapsed on the beach. His guardians grouped around him, and Lulu led them to the inn. Luckily, it was still standing. They all got rooms, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, Tidus fell asleep.

The sun glaring in the window woke him up as it hit his eyes. He pulled back the blankets, then hurriedly re-covered himself when he discovered his clothes were on the floor, and Yuna was sleeping beside him, her arms wrapped around his waist and her head resting on his chest as it rose up and down. Yuna looked over behind Tidus and her eyes widened in shock. He looked around, and his eyes grew large. Lulu had spent the night in their room, and was sitting up, her face frozen, her jaw hanging slack. She seemed to recover for a moment, saying "Gee, that I definitely did not want to see." She glared at Tidus. " I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you to do this, that you should control yourself. Must we separate you two?"

"No, you don't! It's a free country, crazy lady!" Lulu's magic doll appeared at the end of the bed and crawled towards Tidus. It grabbed him by the shoulders and shaking him, said "Don't do it don't do it don't do it! Control yourself!" Tidus screamed in terror and curled into the fetal position, rocking back and forth with his thumb in his mouth, whimpering. Yuna and Lulu got dressed and went to find some food, and Tidus lay shivering on the bed. After making sure everyone was gone, and looking for the doll, he climbed out of bed and started dressing.

An object shot out from under the bed and up his back, perching on his head. The doll grabbed him by his hair, yanking back and forth, and yelling "controlcontrolcontrolcontrol! Hahahaha!" Tidus screamed in terror loud enough to wake the dead, and the doll jumped down and ran out the door, laughing maniacally. He lay on the floor, breathing hard, and after he was sure his heart wouldn't explode, he finished getting dressed and went to find his guardians.

A small robed figure was standing by the common room door that he walked through, and it followed him. He looked around, and they pulled their hood back. A feminine face was uncovered. She appeared to be a cleric.

"I wish to join you on your pilgrimage," she said. "Sin must be defeated. At this time, my name is unimportant." The girl waited for his answer. As he looked around, he caught sight of Lulu, and motioned her over.

"This girl is freaky. She appears to be a cleric, and wants to join us on our journey, but didn't give her name. What do you think?"

"As a cleric, she takes vows to never harm a living thing that is not truly evil. She cannot harm us. She would also be a nice person to have around." She walked off, still looking for food. Tidus turned back.

"You may travel with us if I am told your name," he told her.

"The name you may call me by is… Tal." She turned away, content. Tidus walked outside after his guardians.

Wakka and Yuna stood waiting, ready to go to the temple on the other side of the forest with him to pray to the fayth. It was reputed to lay inside of a semi-active volcano, hence its name, the Fire temple.

Once in the forest, many monsters attacked them, but were easily defeated. Before long, they approached the long stairway up to the temple. At the first landing, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Fiend! Fiend!" two figures ran down the stairs shouting loudly. Seeing Tidus and his guardians, they stopped, breathing hard.

"What's with the screaming?" Tidus asked.

"There's a fiend at the top! You should turn around, before it gets you!" One of the men said to him. The other one nodded vigorously. After a few minutes, they started back down the stairs, headed towards the forest below. Tidus and his guardians continued up the stairs, and as they got to the top, they heard a roar. Cresting the top, they saw the fiend in front of them. It was armored, and had large tentacles which were waving in the air. Everyone stopped as Lulu stepped forward, arms raised, preparing to cast a spell. Lightning shot from the sky, but before it hit the fiend, the tentacles deflected the bolt and sent it back into the sky. Tidus drew his sword and ran towards the fiend with Wakka and Yuna close behind. He started to slice into a tentacle, and Yuna was striking them while Wakka was throwing a blitzball at them. After they got the tentacles destroyed, Lulu was able to use her magic to help destroy the fiend, and soon they were watching it fade into pyreflies.

They went into the temple, and with the spell Yuna cast to protect against fire, the way to the cloister was mostly uneventful. Outside the large door, everyone stopped, and Tidus walked through the door, which closed behind him. The pool before him rippled, and he knelt at the edge. Water rose, and the figure of a young adult formed, clad in the clothing of an ancient people known as Firewalkers. The figure spoke.

"Do you want to be strong, summoner?" the figure asked.

"Yes I do," Tidus answered. The figure nodded.

"My name is Talon Balefire. In life, I was the strongest Firewalker ever to live. No one was stronger. To summon me is to summon the demon of fire, Ifrit. You must be strong to summon me, in body, mind, and spirit." With that, Talon let himself be absorbed, and about an hour later, Tidus woke with a slight headache. He stumbled a little as he walked towards the door, and he and his guardians went to board the ship for Luca.


	5. The Tournament

The ship waited for them on the dock below them. Tidus had an arm wrapped around Yuna's shoulders, and she had hers around his waist. Behind them, Wakka and Lulu stood close to each other, and Tal stood back a little, watching them all.

On the ship, Tidus and Yuna shared a cabin, Wakka and Lulu shared a cabin, and Tal paid for her own, since the temple had paid for the rest of the cabins. The captain looked confused that Wakka and Lulu were sharing a cabin, but wisely said nothing. An hour later, everyone was comfortably settled as the ship was leaving the dock. Everyone on the dock waved at the departing summoner, and Tidus waved back, a grin on his face.

The ship would take a week to get to Luca, so everyone spent most of their time in cabins. The first two days, Tidus and Yuna never left their cabin (You know, they spend an awful lot of time alone…oh well) and neither did Wakka or Lulu. Tal spent her time at the rail, staring out to sea, watching. The third day, she saw a distant figure in the water, swimming towards them quickly. It was a large fiend.

"Fiend sighted, captain!" the lookout shouted from above.

"Ready the harpoons! Everyone that's not crew, get below!" the captain shouted. Only those who could not fight went below. Yuna prepared her few fighting spells, Wakka grabbed his ball, and Lulu's doll sat on her shoulders, grinning wickedly at Tidus, who screamed. Drawing his sword, Tidus summoned Valefor, and climbing on its back, he flew towards the fiend.

Lulu's spells stopped the fiend, and as it floated, Tidus' water-like blade sliced into it, and blood coated him as the blade bit into the fiend's strangely soft skin. When the blood touched him, Tidus screamed as it ate at his skin. The creature's blood was acidic. Valefor flew back to the ship, and Tidus dropped onto the deck as it disappeared. Yuna ran over to him, hurriedly casting healing magic on him, while Lulu threw a bucket of water on him to wash the blood away. After doing this, Lulu sent a bolt of powerful lightning at the fiend, and it exploded as the bolt hit it. Blood started to fly towards the ship, but Lulu swiftly erected a barrier to block it. After a few moments, the ship continued to Luca.

As it pulled into the dock, everyone got off the ship. Tidus and his friends ventured into the city of his birth.

"I used to live here," Tidus said to them as they walked past a large manor house sitting on a hill. "My parents squandered all of our money, which is why we had to move to Besaid. While we lived here, my parents had parties every Saturday, and the whole neighborhood was invited. We were happy." He stood staring at the house, reminiscing. Yuna hugged him, and his past came flooding back all at once. He began to cry as he remembered the happiness he had shared with his parents then, and the hell he lived in after. As Yuna hugged him, he felt another hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Tal, who spoke:

"There's no sense in trying to change that which has already happened. The past serves only to make us stronger. The only thing that matters is the present and defeating Sin. Be victorious, and all Spira will rejoice. Everyone will know your name." She turned and walked down the street. Wakka came running up soon after.

"Did you hear? There's going to be a big magic tournament, to see who is the strongest. Their having it to celebrate the grand maester's fiftieth year in office, and the appointment of a new maester to replace maester Jyscal." Hearing this, Lulu grabbed him by the throat.

"When must I sign up for this tournament?"

"By three. Then they stop taking entries, and the tournament is tomorrow at eight." She let go, and he gasped for air as his windpipe was released from her bone crushing grip. Lulu turned to Tidus and Yuna.

"Will you accompany me to the stadium? I tend to get annoyed by people easily, and the really bad ones tend to turn into human torches or giant popsicles. I need someone to keep my mind off of blowing people up," Lulu asked, almost pleading. They nodded, and wordlessly began walking towards the stadium.

"Next!" called the bored sounding woman taking names for the list. Lulu walked towards the table, giving her her name and skill level. The lady handed her a number, and told her to come back the next morning. The three friends walked to where they were staying.

The next morning, Lulu was woken up by a crowd of yelling people. Walking over to the window, she shot lightning across the sky, and everyone looked up at her, silent. "Shut the hell up!" she yelled at them, slamming the window shut. Seeing the clock on the wall, which read ten past seven, she remembered the tournament. Hurriedly changing into a clean dress, she got breakfast then started to the stadium, where her friends were waiting for her.

Exiting the inn, she immediately ran into a crowd of people. "Get the hell out of the way, people!" she yelled at them. Throwing singing fire bursts at people, she proceeded through the crowd as people got out of her way. A few guys tried to grab her as she went by, and got their fingers turned to popsicles for their trouble. She got to the stadium fifteen minutes before the start of the tournament. Giving her name to the lady, she was handed the name of her first opponent, whose name was Arman.

In the arena constructed within the stadium, there were pairs preparing for the fight. Many of the female magus had dolls much like hers, and a very few males. She smiled as she thought about Tidus and the doll attack.

She walked slowly to the final empty field, where one person waited. She assumed that this was her opponent. He had a small doll perched on his shoulder. Lulu's doll growled fiercely at it, and it growled back at her.

"My name is Arman. You are Lulu, I presume?" she nodded in answer, and he continued. "You don't look like a high-ranked magus," he said to her curiously. She stood and fumed for a moment before answering.

"Then prepare to get your butt kicked by a girl." Her doll laughed maniacally, causing his to run behind him and cower in fear. Looking down at it, he said "don't be a coward. It's not like it can hurt you any more than she can hurt me. Have some courage." Turning back to Lulu, he smirked at her wickedly smiling face.

The clock in the stadium rang out, and the tournament was begun. Lulu smiled, knowing she would win. Her eyes crackled with black energy, and Arman looked shocked. She smiled at the look on his face. Lightning shot towards him as she gestured in his direction. He barely dodged, and was hit on the leg as he dove to the side. He shot a large fireball towards her, and she smiled as she let loose with a sphere of ice to intercept it, and both disappeared in a puff of steam. The opponents bowed to each other. She admitted to herself that he was a good opponent, but she was ready for a new opponent.

She concentrated, eyes closing, and when a spell got close, it was absorbed into a growing sphere around her. Her hands began to crackle with electricity, and she opened her eyes, which were blacker than the nighttime sky. She gestured towards Arman, and a huge blast of lightning shot from the sky at him, hitting him in the chest, knocking him unconscious. The fans nearby cheered at her victory, and she heard her friends above the rest of the cheering, yelling her name. She had won her first match.

Her next few matches were more action filled, but she still won them all. She even learned a few new tricks from some of her opponents, which was always a good thing. She stood waiting for her final opponent to finish when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Yuna, who was sobbing.

"They kidnapped Tidus," she said despairingly. Lulu was instantly aware that she wasn't going to be able to make her last match. She walked with Yuna toward the official, telling him that she had to take care of some personal business first, and could he please hold the next match for her? He told her he could give her only a half an hour, and then he would have to declare a forfeit, and she nodded, understanding. She wasn't sure if it would be enough time, but her friends were more important. At this time, she could care less if she won or not.

"Who kidnapped him?" Lulu asked her. She shook for a minute before answering.

"It was some people we saw in the crowd earlier, outside. They looked like they were criminals or something, so when they yelled at him, we ignored them. They're probably hurting him right now. We need to hurry! They might kill him!" with that, Yuna started walking faster, and Lulu picked up speed to keep up with her.

"Don't worry; they probably just want money or something. Where's Wakka, anyway? He should be with us." Lulu looked around for him.

"He went after them. He said to get you when he heard what happened. I didn't want to, but he wouldn't listen when I told him you were in the tournament."

"My friends are more important than anyone, Yuna. It doesn't matter to me that I was in the tournament, because someone I love is in danger. I will have vengeance."

Now, we all know that people who don't give good reviews are nothing but worthless pieces of absolutely nothing, and those who don't review at all, well…they don't deserve to live. I suggest if you people wish for me to continue updating this story, some of you should try giving reviews that are worth something.

(Gem-san, this would apply to everyone but you, so have a good laugh at everyone else's expense.)


	6. Preview: Bound in Blood

You all should be ashamed! So long with no new reviews! It makes me feel like killing myself. How dare you all! There better be some reviews after this, or I'm going to stop posting, I swear to God! There is no sense in me updating if no one will review! I hate you all! Forever! Bow to the almighty Church of Foamy!

Here is a preview of a new story I'm working on, that just needs typing. I'll probably put it on fictionpress, maybe. It's called "Blood Ties." Enjoy!

" You must kill him," they said to me. Anger surges in my blood at these words.

" I won't, not for you!" I scream at them.

"Fine. We will break you, and you will kill him. Your power will be ours, Tai. There is nothing you can do to stop us."

After they leave, I pack some clothes, and grab money from the safe in the wall, enough to last several weeks. I exit the house, with no idea where I'm going. I'll find somewhere to go soon.

At school, no one notices that I act different. They might know, deep inside, because all but a few avoid me. That's modern society for you. At it's best, it allows me to live normally among humans, except when I must feed, which sometimes is a problem. Only Hunters can sense my power, but attacks are infrequent. They don't bother me as long as I leave the Clans to their business.

Chase walks by on the way to class, and he gives me a passing glance as he continues down the hall. On impulse, I turn and follow. He turns when I tap on his shoulder.

"Do you know somewhere I could stay for a few days? My cousins and I haven't been getting along, and they want me to do something I can't," I babble without meaning to, and he looks confused for a moment.

"I'll ask some people, and talk to you about it tomorrow. I don't know if I'll be able to find anyone." I nod and he turns away.

"Chase," I call, and he looks back, "be careful who you ask." He gives me a weird look, and then half turns before stopping.

"What was it your cousins wanted you to do, Tai?" he asks me before turning all the way around. I hesitate before answering.

"I can't tell you anything other than… it isn't good." He just stares before nodding and turning away. I wait for a moment, watching, then continue to class. If he did what I thought he was going to do, I would be put in a bad position.

I slept near an old warehouse for three hours before sunrise, with a belly full of blood, the hunger sated. I felt like hell after a restless night. I woke with enough time to get to school without being late. The entire day passed in a rush. At the end of the day, I heard a shout behind me. Turning, I saw Chase coming up behind me. I stopped, waiting.

"My parents said it would be all right for you to stay with us for a while, until you can work things out with your cousins. They seemed strangely eager for me to invite you to our house." He shook his head, wondering, probably, how his parents knew me, but I knew why. I didn't say anything, because he'd find out soon enough when I met his parents.

"I need to get some things from my car, so I'll need a few minutes."

"You can follow in your car, if you want to. There's no reason for you to leave your car here."


End file.
